


Our Own Battalion

by darthcookie



Category: Supernatural, Teenwolf - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Hybrid - Freeform, Monsters, Original Character - Freeform, Transformation, kidnap, wee-Isaac, wee-Scott, wee-Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthcookie/pseuds/darthcookie
Summary: Scott, Stiles, and Isaac spend Halloween together. Nothing goes right.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles, Scott, and Isaac are 5 years old.   
> Derek and Camden are 12.

Stiles played quietly in his room. His mom was sick again and his dad was downstairs yelling into the phone at his own father. Stiles hated all the sadness and anger in his house now that his mom was in the hospital again. His dad was never angry at him but he was angry at everyone else. Stiles once heard him yell at Jeff, the pizza delivery guy that always brought them way more packets of chilis then they needed because Stiles's mom always tipped him an extra buck or two, for being five minutes late. Stiles hated leaving his dad alone but he didn't want to miss Scott's Halloween slumber party. 

Stiles put his red hoodie on, grabbed his overnight bag that also contained his Jedi costume, and went downstairs. "Dad?"

"What, Stiles?"

"Uhm, can I still go to Scott's house?"

"Oh, son, I'm so sorry, I forgot all about that. Of course. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes. "

Noah walked his son to the door and knocked. Melissa McCall answered the door. The look on her face told Noah that the party was not going well. Melissa smiled at Noah and Stiles while saying "Hello, Stiles. Come on in. Scott is in the kitchen with Isaac."

Stiles looked up at Noah, "Bye, Dad." Noah rumpled his hair. "Stiles, be good and make sure you listen to Mrs. McCall, okay."

"I will, Dad." And with that, Stiles ran into the house yelling out Scott's name. Noah looked up at Melissa. "Everything okay, Melissa?"

"As much as it can be. Scott's a bit disappointed that all the other kids except for Isaac Lahey called and cancelled. There is so much food. Are you sure you don't want to stay for a bit? "

"I wish I could but I told Claudia I'd sit with her tonight since Stiles was going to be here." Noah handed Melissa a pill box that had Stiles's name printed on it and a duffle bag containing Stiles's equipment and uniform. "Stiles's watch will go off when it's time for his meds. What time should I pick him up tomorrow?" 

"I can drop him off after their game tomorrow. " Melissa grimaced and Noah laughed. 

"Are either one of them getting any better at peewee hockey?"

"Honestly, Noah, no. But they enjoy it. We should look into putting them into something else, something on the ground, like in a field. I've heard some good things about peewee lacrosse. " Both of the adults laughed. Noah said his goodbyes and drove away to sit with his wife while she slept in her hospital bed. 

Scott, Isaac, and Stiles, in their Halloween costumes waited for Melissa. Melissa ran down the stairs. "Ready to go, boys?"  
They all nodded. Melissa looked them over. "So, I have to remember that my boys for the night are two Jedi's and a shark." The boys giggled. Scott and Stiles had decided to dress as Jedi's for Halloween. Isaac was a little shark, his furry little shark costume made by his mom. "Alright, boys, lets go." The boys grabbed their trick or treat bags and the four of them left the house. 

Large groups of kids walked up and down the street. Some of the groups of older kids that walked up to the houses at the same time as the three boys made sure that the little kids got to go first. A one house, an older boy snuck up behind Isaac and hugged him. At first Isaac froze and Melissa rushed up but then Isaac laughed as the older boy said "Hey Isaac, you're a very scary shark." 

"Camden!" Isaac hugged his older brother tighter. Camden let him go. "Hi, Mrs. McCall."

"Hello, Camden. You scared me for a second. "

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to say hi to Isaac."

Just then a dark haired boy with a mischievous smile jostled Isaac when he accidentally ran into him. The dark haired boy quickly grabbed Isaac before he fell. Camden frowned, "Jesus, Derek, watch out for Isaac and his friends." Derek blushed, "I'm sorry, Isaac. Are you okay?" 

"I am. It's okay, Derek." Derek reached into his treat bag and pulled out a couple of candies. He dropped them into Isaac's bag. Isaac smiled. "Thank you, Derek."   
"No problem, Isaac. Hey, Camden, ready to go?"

"Yeah. Bye, Isaac, Isaac's friends, and Mrs. McCall." The little boys waved as the two older boys caught up with their friends down the block. 

The three little boys were walking up to a house that had twenty jack 'o lanterns arranged throughout the lawn. The house was fully lit up with lights that looked like ghost. Even the trees in the front yard had ghost lights. The boys had always been scared of this house due to the fact that the woods behind it were extremely dark, almost as if a person would venture into the woods it'd swallow them whole. As they turned to come back they heard a man yell out "Melissa!" The three boys stopped in their tracks. Rafael McCall stood in front of Melissa and yelled "I told you I'd be home at 8!"

Melissa put her finger up to her mouth "Rafael, please keep it down. I told you Scott was having a little party. It's Halloween...have you been drinking again?"

Rafael pushed Melissa back a bit, "So what if I've had a drink, Melissa! You were supposed to be home already!"

Scott, Stiles, and Isaac froze. Other trick or treaters started to stare at Melissa and Rafael. Melissa looked at the boys "It's okay boys. Stay right there okay." All three boys nodded. Melissa looked back at Rafael. "Rafael, please, stop it. Everyone's staring and you're scaring the boys."

Rafael sneered at Melissa and said, "Don't tell me how to act, Melissa! I don't care if the whole town watches us! You need to grab those kids and get home now!" He harshly grabbed Melissa's wrist and pulled her towards the boys. Scott and Isaac screamed. All the other families out trick or treating stopped moving, except for Derek. Derek and Camden had been down the block and around the corner when he heard Isaac scream. "Camden, something's wrong with your brother. Let's go back." At this point, Camden and Derek had been friends long enough that whenever Derek told Camden he heard something, Camden never doubted him. They took off running back to the little boys, with Derek running way faster then Camden. Derek ran up to Rafael and grabbed his hand where Rafael was grabbing Melissa's. "Hey, Mr. McCall, why don't you let her go."

Rafael was stunned. He hadn't even heard Derek run up to him. Rafael let go of Melissa and tried to shove Derek but Derek shoved him first. Rafael stumbled backwards. Derek put himself between Rafael and Melissa. Camden got there and stood beside Isaac and Scott, he pulled out his phone and called the police. Derek held Rafael back. "Mr. McCall, I don't want to hurt you but you need to go home or go to a motel or something because you're kinda being a dick."

"Who the fuck do you think you are, kid. Get the fuck away from me."

"I'm Derek Hale. Please stop being a dick, you're scaring your son and his friends."

Rafael moved towards Derek with a raised fist but Derek rushed him and pushed him all the way back to Rafael's car. Melissa let out a yell. Derek held him in place, "Please, Mr. McCall, stop." Derek flashed Rafael his amber eyes as he said, "Mr. McCall, you need to go sleep this off somewhere. Don't go home. Got it?" Rafael shook his head trying to clear it. Derek changed his eyes back and got off of Rafael. Rafael looked at Melissa and said "I'm going to go stay at a hotel. I'll see you tomorrow." Melissa just nodded as Rafael drove away. Derek turned to Melissa, "Are you okay, Mrs. McCall?"

Melissa nodded "Yes, thank you Derek." A police car turned the corner just as Camden yelled out "Oh shit! Where's the third kid?"  
Melissa gasped as Scott yelled out, "Stiles!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talia and Derek go looking for Stiles and not only stumble upon him but also encounter a hybrid, a nightmarish creature, and an angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talia can talk to Derek telepathically but while Derek can understand her he can't answer her back yet.

Stiles wasn't sure if his eyes were open. He was shrouded in darkness. He brought his hand up to his face and was barely able to see his fingers. He started to cry as he curled up into a ball. The last thing he remembered was standing next to Isaac watching Scott's parents fighting. He didn't like Mr. McCall. He was mean to Mrs. McCall and Scott but even now he wished that Mr. McCall would find him. 

Stiles looked around, wiping his nose on the sleeve of his Jedi costume. He realized he was outside except this area was not normal. No stars, no sounds, just the outlines of trees. The crescent moon was the only source of light. Stiles felt like he was laying on a table. He was about to jump down from the table when he suddenly heard a deep growl coming from the darkness. Stiles froze, only turning his head to try to find the animal that growled at him. He spotted three bright orange eyes staring at him. The eyes were in a horizontal line and Stiles knew that the eyes belonged to a creature that wanted to drink his soul. He began to pray that whatever the creature was that it stayed in the shadows.

"He'll only bite you if you try to leave." A voice both bone chilling and breathy informed Stiles. Stiles screamed and bundled himself into a ball again.

Noah sat quietly in a chair watching TV with the closed captions on while listening to Claudia breathe in her sleep. He was no stranger to this set up lately. Claudia's migraines usually put her in the hospital. They weren't sure what was really going on with her yet. Claudia hated being away from Stiles. He was her little man, her smart precocious hyper boy. She knew that she had to do everything in her power to stay healthy so that she'd be around for him.   
The room was quiet when all of a sudden Claudia gasped out loud, "Stiles. Noah, Stiles is in trouble."

Noah almost jumped in his chair, "Claudia, jesus, you should be asleep."

"Noah, something is wrong with Stiles. Call Melissa, please."

Noah called Melissa immediately. He then jumped up and grabbed his jacket. Claudia looked to him, "Noah, what is it?"

"Stiles was taken. I'll be back."  
He stated as he ran out of the room. 

Derek was trying to help Camden calm down Isaac and his little friend Scott. Both of the little boys were trying not to cry but they couldn't stop the random tears that ran down their faces. Camden held Isaac's hand, "Isaac, are you sure you didn't see anything?"

"I'm sure."

"What about you, Scott?"

Scott shook his head, "No."

Camden looked at Derek, "Dude, I need to get my brother home."

Isaac protested, "No. Mom and Dad are going to be gone remember. What if the monster comes for us, Camden."

By now the block was covered with sheriff deputies. No one was allowed to leave, every man, woman, and child was being questioned. Noah pulled up, tires screeching, and ran up to Melissa, "What happened?"

"I'm so sorry, Noah. Stiles has been taken."

"How?"

"Rafael started arguing with me and Camden Lahey was with the boys but then someone took him."

Noah walked over to the boys. They were huddled around Camden and Derek. Noah greeted them, "Hi boys."

They all said "Hello."

Noah looked to Camden, "Mr. Lahey, you were with Stiles last?"

"Yes, Sir. I was with them while Derek was helping Mrs. McCall."

"Derek, how bad was it?"

Derek frowned, "Pretty bad. Mr. McCall was hurting Mrs. McCall in front of the kids. I made him leave."

"Could he have grabbed Stiles?"

"No, no way. I watched him drive away."

"And you didn't see anyone grab him, Camden?" 

"No Sir."

Noah looked down at the little boys, "Scott, Isaac, did you two see anything?"

They shook their heads. Isaac answered, "No."

Scott stared to cry again, "Is my mom in trouble?"

Noah put his hand on Scott's shoulder, "No, of course not, Scott. Camden, why don't you take the boys to your house."

"My parents aren't home."

Derek spoke up, "I can call my mom to see if it's okay to bring the boys over. They'll be safe there."

Noah walked the four boys over to the car as Derek called his mom. Talia agreed to have them come over. Noah had one of the deputies drive them over to Derek's house. Isaac had been there with Camden a couple of times to use the pool and for barbecues but Scott had never been there. He was in awe of how big the compound was and how deep in the forest it sat. They got to the front of the house to find Talia already waiting for them. The deputy let them out of the car and Derek held Scott's hand as Camden held his brother's.

Talia smiled at the boys, "Hello boys. And who are you, little one?" she said looking at Scott. 

Scott looked down, "I'm Scott McCall."

Isaac spoke up, "He's my friend, Mrs. Hale. Scott is in my class."

Talia held out her hand to Scott, "Well nice to meet you, Mr. McCall. Come on in. Laura and Cora made some homemade hot dog mummies if you'd like some." The quartet walked in. Talia had them follow her into the kitchen. Scott stopped in his tracks. He stared at the prettiest girl he had ever seen in his life. She smiled at him as she noticed Scott staring at her. 

Scott whispered to Isaac, "Who is that tall girl?"

"That's Laura, Derek's sister. She's nice."

Laura walked over and hugged Isaac, "Isaac, I've missed you. Did you get a lot of candy? Who's this little Jedi?"

Isaac giggled, "My friend Scott."

Laura shook Scott's hand, "Hi Scott, I'm Laura and that's my baby sister Cora."

Scott blushed and said, "Hi."

A little girl a year older then the boys, with her dark black hair up in pigtails waved, "Hi Isaac, hi Scott."

Isaac smiled and waved back, "Hi Cora. Did you go trick or treating?"

"No. I wasn't feeling good. Derek went for me. Is your friend missing?"

Talia turned to Cora, "Cora Hale, what did I tell you?"

Cora looked down, "Not to ask them until you talked to Derek and Camden."

"You do not know how to follow directions."

"I'm sorry mom."

"Now, while I talk to Derek and Camden, the little ones should grab some mummy dogs and go sit in the living room with Laura."

Derek and Camden followed Talia to one of the dens. They told her everything that had happened. Afterwards, Talia excused Isasc to talk to Derek alone.   
"Derek, did you feel anything off out there?"

"No. But, I need to tell you something."

"Okay."

"I flashed Mr. McCall my eyes."

"Derek, why?"

"He wouldn't leave, mom. He was drunk anyway. No one will believe him."

"Derek, you need to be more careful. You aren't fully in control yet."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Please be more careful."

"I will."

"So, you and Camden need to stay with the boys. Laura and I will go looking for Stiles."

"Mom, I want to go. If I wasn't flashing my eyes I might of seen something. Please."

"You're not ready, Derek, your sister is."

"Mom, please. Laura can protect them here. Please."

Talia thought about it, "Alright, fine. Get ready and meet me outside by the east fence. Laura, come here please."

Talia heard her and walked into the den, "What's up, Mom?"

"Derek is coming with me to look for the Stilinski boy. You need to stay here and protect your sister and the boys."

"What? Why do I have to stay?"

"Because I said so. I need you to stay on alert. If you hear either one of us call out, you need to come. I'm going to call your Uncle Peter too to let him know he needs to stay on alert."

"Why can't Uncle Peter stay with Cora and the boys?"

"Laura, I said you'll stay here so you're staying here. Peter is on a date. That is final."

"But..."

Talia flashed her red eyes at Laura, "But what, Laura California Hale?"

Laura yelped, "Nothing."

"Nothing..?"

"I'm sorry, Alpha."

Talia turned her eyes back, "Now go." Laura quickly ran out. Talia turned to Derek, "Meet me by the fence." 

Derek walked out to the east fence. He found a pile of clothes on the ground neatly folded. "Mom?" A huge, beautiful black wolf sauntered out from behind the tree. Derek smiled, "Hi Mom...Alpha. I'm going to change right now."

Talia nodded, walked past him, and stood guard looking away as Derek began his ritual. Derek undressed, took a deep breath and shifted. He had only been able to shift since he turned ten. It still hurt a bit. When he was done he trotted over to Talia. Derek in his wolf form looked almost exactly like Talia except he didn't have white around his eyes and Derek had a white patch on his underbelly. Talia scented him and gave him a lick on the forehead. Derek could hear her voice in his head, "Ready, Beta?"

Derek nodded his head. 

"Do you still have Stiles's scent?"

He nodded again. 

"Okay, son. I'll follow you. Go now."

 

Stiles stayed still. He watched as the incredibly thin man walked around him lighting candles. Every once in awhile the man would graze Stiles's hair with his boney hand. Stiles tried his best not to look at him. The man reminded him of one of those Halloween decorations that looked like a grey skeletons under gauze except the man's robes were black and he looked like an angry starving man. The man said to him, "You called to me, Stiles. You twinkled like a diamond. It's so hard to find your kind. Very rare. So happy to stumble upon you. You'll change me for sure and then I can be with my love again. We've waited so long, him and I." The creature in the shadow walked out and Stiles screamed into the darkness. 

Gabriel's guide to giving out candy is as follows: two full size candy bars for kids five and up, little kids get a bouquet of lollipops. Of course Halloween was Gabriel's favorite holiday. He bought thousands of dollars worth of candy to give out. Sometimes he even gave a candy bar to parents that looked like they needed a little something to keep them going. Every year, Gabriel picked a town that had a strong supernatural presence in it to celebrate Halloween. While he loved to hand out sweets, he also knew that evil creatures liked to cause havoc on Halloween. Long ago, before his beloved brother Michael became so heaven bent on beating their banished brother, he'd meet up with Gabriel on Halloween and together they would kill whatever evil creature they found trying to hurt humans. Michael never told his father or any of their siblings where Gabriel was, which Gabriel was forever thankful for. Michael never pressured Gabriel to come back home or to help him with his plans for Earth, he just enjoyed his time with his little brother killing things that shouldn't be.   
Gabriel missed his brother dearly, but while Michael was planning on kick starting the end, Gabriel adored humans and didn't want them harmed so he had to break away from Michael. It hurt Gabriel to his very core but he just couldn't follow his brother on his mission. 

So now, Gabriel hunted evil things on his own during Halloween and this year was no different. He chose Beacon Hills this year because it was due for some creature to crawl out of the darkness and screw up Halloween for everyone. He knew that there were two Werewolf packs keeping the peace in this small town but there was something about this town that was calling to him. He found an abandoned house, "fixed" it (also known as renovating it by snapping) and set up his house for Halloween. 

Gabriel was handing out candy to a group of teenagers dressed as zombies when he heard it. A distant scream that the teenagers did not hear. After the teens left Gabriel snapped all the lights off and locked the door. He snapped himself into the forest to try to find where the scream came from.

Derek and Talia stopped in their tracks when they heard the scream. Derek heard Talia's voice in his head say, "Beta, that was him. We need to find him now. Follow me and run as fast as you can." Derek nodded and together they took off running. 

Stiles looked at the creature before him in horror. This was a true monster. It had the body of a raven but with the head and legs of a wolf. It's three eyes blinked at separate intervals, drool dripping out of the corners of its sneering mouth. Long fangs protruded from its bottom jaw. It reeked of rotten meat which made Stiles vomit up all the candy he had eaten. To Stiles's repulsion, the hybrid went over and lapped up the vomit. Stiles threw up again, crying the whole time. The Starving Man cackled out loud as he watched Stiles pee his pants. The Starving Man grinned from ear to ear as his beloved creature crouched closer to the almost hysterical boy. 

Talia found the clearing first, followed by Derek. She sniffed the air and snarled. The area was camouflaged by ancient magic. No human would ever find this or be allowed to break through the invisible barrier. Talia knew that whatever was inside was old and evil. "This place is warded, Beta. There is something very malicious and powerful here. You need to do what I say, got it."  
Derek nodded his head. They both quietly walked through the invisible barrier. Derek felt pressure all around him, as if the barrier was trying to force him out but wasn't allowed to. All of a sudden he felt a pop in his ears, as if there was a pressure change. He shook his head, feeling his ears flop against his head. He noticed Talia shake her head too. Talia sniffed the ground and quietly growled, "This place is wrong. Beta, stay by my side and walk quietly."

Talia and Derek walked stealthily, crouching ever so often. They followed the eerie breathless voice until they found the circle of candles. Talia spotted the creatures before they spotted her and Derek. She covered Derek's body with her own so that he wouldn't yelp when he saw the wolf-hybrid monster. Derek froze under his mother's body. He instinctively knew something horrible was there if his mom was trying to hide him. Talia immediately knew she screwed up by bringing Derek instead of Peter.   
"Beta, when I let you up, run out of here and howl for your uncle, not your sister."  
She was just about to let Derek up when they suddenly heard a deep growl.

The hybrid was somehow now in front of Talia. It was at least a foot taller and a hundred pounds heavier then her. The Starving Man looked over to them, "What do you have there, love? Did you find a new friend or a snack? Bring it here, love."

Talia told Derek, "Beta, get ready to attack."

The hybrid stepped forward and Talia sprang up. Derek shot out like a rocket from underneath her and immediately jumped on the hybrid's back, embedding his claws into the creatures side, and tried to bite the back of it's neck. The creature tried to buck Derek off as Talia tried to latch onto the creatures throat. 

The Starving Man screeched out so loud and hard that Stiles felt the table he was on start to vibrate. Stiles started screaming as well. The Starving Man grabbed Stiles by the throat and held him up while screaming, "I'll kill him now!"

A commanding voice rang out, "No you won't, Valravn!"

Talia almost stopped what she was doing when she heard the voice. She sensed the change in the atmosphere seconds before she heard the voice. Whatever just entered this battlefield was true unadulterated power. It overpowered the magic the Starving Man had produced. Talia was almost frightened by this new being. Derek unfortunately did hesitate and in that split second the hybrid bucked him off. Derek went flying, landing hard with a thud. Talia caught the hybrid by the the snout and bit down. She felt bones breaking as the hybrid tried to throw her off. Derek ran under the hybrid and chomped down on its hind leg, breaking it. The hybrid went down and that's when Talia grabbed it by the throat and ripped it open as Derek slashed opened its belly. 

Gabriel knew the two Werewolves could take care of the hybrid. The Alpha looked strong and formidable, her muscles rippled with every movement. Her Beta might of been young but he looked just as powerful and tenacious. What Gabriel wasn't expecting to see was that the child that was about to have its heart eaten by a Valravn was a spark, a descendant of an angel, and to be more specific, the child was Michael's spark. Gabriel didn't even know that Michael had any descendents. Gabriel knew he had to save the spark. 

The Starving Man chocked Stiles even harder. Stiles struggled and clawed at the thing holding him. It stuck a boney finger against Stiles's chest and began to push through his skin. Stiles kicked and struggled as hard as he could. He felt as if that finger was going to go right through him. Suddenly, a man appeared out of thin air behind the Starving Man. The new man had kind eyes as he looked at Stiles. He winked at Stiles and smiled at him as he said, "Hope you die repeatedly in Purgatory you piece of shit."  
Gabriel plunged his angel blade into the Starving Man. It burned him from the inside. Stiles dry heaved as the stench of the burning insides of the creature assaulted his nostrils. The Starving Man slumped to the ground but not before Gabriel snatched Stiles out of its boney grasp. 

Gabriel spun around when he heard the hybrid let out one last breath as it's heart stopped due to the wolves clawing it out. He whispered to Stiles, "Stiles, I need to talk to these wolves so I'm going to put you back on the table, okay."

Stiles clung to Gabriel harder, almost chocking him, "No, please."

"Okay, okay, I won't. I need you to stay calm. Can you do that?"

"Yes."

Gabriel slowly walked over to the wolves. The Alpha and her Beta were stomping on the hybrid's heart. It's chest cavity and throat was completely torn open. It's head was torn from its body and resting at least a foot away. The wolves stopped what they were doing when they heard Gabriel walk towards them. The Alpha snarled at him as the Beta growled beside her. Gabriel held up his hand, "Whoa there, beautiful mother. I come in peace. You and your fierce Beta did an excellent job killing that Valravn hybrid. The child is safe, see. Stiles, show our wolf friends that you're okay."

Stiles turned to look at the wolves, "Wolves? There's no wolves in California. Did they escape?" He waved at them.

Gabriel smiled, "You're very smart, Stiles. These are special wolves. They watch over your town to keep everyone safe. They came to save you."

"Really?"

"Yes. They are extremely special and they must be loved and protected. Never ever hurt this pack of wolves in your town."

Talia stopped snarling as Derek stopped growling. She stared at Gabriel, cocking her head to one side trying to figure out what Gabriel was. She said to Derek, "Stay here, Beta, I'm going to smell him."  
Derek yipped. Talia walked over to Gabriel as he held out his hand to her. She sniffed him. He smelled sweet, like cotton candy with a hint of ozone. She looked directly into his eyes and suddenly knew exactly what he was. She whimpered and bowed down to him. Derek watched his Alpha in awe. His mother bowed to no one. He began to whimper out to her. 

Gabriel reached down and placed his hand on Talia's head, "Rise, beautiful wolf mother." He scratched behind her ear and in that instant Talia was cleaned up of the hybrids blood. 

Talia rose and looked back at Derek, "Beta, stop crying and come here to give your respect to this angel."

Derek trotted over and stood next to Talia, "Beta, bow down." He bowed down and Gabriel petted him. Derek felt utter joy when Gabriel touched him. He flopped down, exposing his belly. Gabriel laughed and gently scratched Derek's belly, cleaning him up as well. Talia huffed while shaking her head. 

Stiles laughed, "He's so pretty and fluffy. Can I pet him?"

"You better ask his Alpha first."

Stiles looked at Talia, "Can I pet your baby, Mama wolf?"

Derek huffed at the mention of being called a baby. Talia nodded so Gabriel put Stiles down. 

Stiles looked at Derek as he held out his hand, "Hello pretty wolf. Thank you for finding me. You were brave. I'm sorry I smell bad."

Gabriel whispered, "You're not smelly. I cleaned you up."

"Oh. I'm not smelly. Can I pet you, fluffy wolf?" 

Derek narrowed his eyes then sniffed Stiles. He let Stiles pet him. Stiles gave his a kiss, "You're so beautiful, fluffy wolf." Derek sat down so Stiles sat down too, still petting him. 

Gabriel looked at Talia, "I know you can understand me. Can you change back? If you can, I need you to. Go over to that dark area and try, please."

Talia walked into an area that would conceal her as she switched to her human form. She was shocked that she was able to transform. She heard Gabriel say, "Look down, there are clothes waiting for you at your feet." She looked down and found a complete wardrobe of jeans, a tee shirt, a pair of black Converse, and even some socks and underwear. Talia dressed quickly. She walked out of the shadows to find Gabriel grinning at her. 

"Hello, Alpha Hale. I hope everything fits well."

"It does, thank you." She held out her hand to Gabriel. 

Gabriel shook it, "You can call me Gabriel."

Talia didn't know what to say for a minute. She knew better then to ask if he was the Archangel Gabriel so when she finally spoke she said, "I'm honored that you grace my town with your presence."

"You're very welcome. And who's your young Beta?"

Derek looked up as Talia said, "His name is Derek."

"He's a very good asset to your pack, Alpha Hale."

"Thank you. And please, call me Talia."

"Cool. So, this is what's going to happen, I need to properly get rid of these carcasses and I want you to watch just in case any of their kind ever show up in your town again. Once we dispatch them, we'll take Stiles home after I wipe his memory and if you like, you and Derek can either come to my house and I'll explain to you exactly what you killed or we can go to your house. Your choice. But, I need Derek to stay as he is in order to keep Stiles occupied."

Talia agreed. She looked at Derek to find Stiles hugging him around the neck saying, "I wish I had a wolf. You're the best wolf ever. You're so fluffy and pretty." Talia grinned as she said, "Derek, Gabriel and I need to clean up so protect Stiles as is, got it?"

Stiles froze as he looked at Talia. He realized that she hadn't been there before and now the big wolf was gone. He stammered, "Wait, are you a werewolf?"

Talia looked at Gabriel, "Should I tell him?"

"I'm going to wipe this memory so you can tell him."

She looked back at Stiles, "Yes, Stiles, I am. So is Derek."

Stiles looked back at Derek, "Derek? Camden's friend?"

Gabriel answered, "You are a very smart boy, Stiles."

Stiles looked back at Derek and hugged him again, "Thank you so much for killing that monster, Derek. I won't tell anyone you are a werewolf okay. I promise. And I'll always protect you." Derek rubbed his head against Stiles, scenting him. Stiles giggled happily.

Gabriel showed Talia the proper ritual to dispose of the hybrid and the Starving Man. It took awhile. Talia was in awe of Gabriel. He was both goofy and serious at the same time. Normally, body disposal was a somber strenuous time, but Gabriel made it easy. When they were done, Gabriel snapped in some burgers and beers. Talia took a swig of her beer, "I better go check on Derek and Stiles."

"If they're awake I'll get them some food."

They walked over to Derek and Stiles to find the cutest scene ever. Stiles was asleep, Derek, with his eyes closed but ears twitching at every noise, was wrapped around him to keep him warm. Derek picked up his head when he heard Talia and Gabriel approaching. 

Talia whispered, "Derek, are you hungry?"

Derek huffed. Talia handed him her burger and Derek literally wolfed it down while trying not to wake Stiles. The two adults ate their burgers and drank their beers. Talia whispered, "When are you going to wipe Stiles's memory?"

Gabriel frowned, "I should do it right now while he's sleeping. I need to ward him too."

"Against?"

Gabriel's light nature suddenly became melancholic as he said with a frown, "My family."

Gabriel reached out and ran his fingers through Stiles's hair and smiled. He really was a cute kid. Whip smart and loving. Gabriel knew that Stiles was going to have a huge future that was going to have heartache but colossal amounts of love too. He wished that he could let Michael know about his glorious little spark living life in Beacon Hills, but he knew that if Stiles was found out, Michael would have him killed because he wasn't supposed to be. He vowed that he would keep an eye on Stiles even if it was from afar. Gabriel sighed as he closed his eyes and began to search for Stiles's memory of the creature and its hybrid, of Talia and Derek, and of himself as well. Gabriel pulled out the memories and left a false one of Stiles walking away from Camden and falling asleep in the woods. Once Gabriel was done with that, he touched Stiles's chest and left sigils on his ribs so that no other angel could find him except for Gabriel. Stiles let out a little whine which caused Derek to softly growl.

Talia soothingly said while touching Derek ears, "It's okay, Derek. Gabriel isn't hurting Stiles, he's keeping him safe."

Gabriel finished the warding and looked at Talia, "I'll walk with you and Derek as far as I can. Derek needs to change back so that it looks like you two found Stiles on your land. There are clothes for Derek on the table over there. Did you want me to meet you at your house or mine?"

"The Lahey's are staying at the compound."

"Are they supernaturals?"

"No, but pretty much the rest of the house is. Can my Alpha heir sit in with us?"

"No, just you and Derek. It's best that only you two know about Stiles and I. After I leave you can tell them about the Valravn and its hybrid."

"I need to go check on the Lahey boys as well as my girls. I have a room that is warded so that little supernatural ears can't eavesdrop so meet at my house in a hour. Do you need directions?"

"No, I'll find you."

Talia picked up Stiles as Derek transformed back into his human form and changed into the clothes Gabriel had popped into existence for him. Once he was finished dressing, Derek walked over to Gabriel, "Uhm, thank you, Sir."

Gabriel nodded as he held his hand out to Derek, "Call me Gabriel. Nice to finally meet you, Beta Hale. I hope everything fits alright."

"They do, thanks. Please, call me Derek. Is Stiles going to be okay?"

"He'll be fine."

"Are you the Archangel?"

They heard Talia hiss, "Derek Hale, that is inappropriate to ask."

Gabriel winked at Derek as he said, "I just might be."

Derek blushed. The trio walked out of the clearing and Gabriel snapped his fingers. The area looked as if they were never there. They walked together, Stiles still sound asleep in Talia's arms. Gabriel stopped them when he had gone far enough, "Talia, Derek, I'll meet you at your compound in a hour."

Talia nodded, "We'll be waiting."

Gabriel popped out, leaving Talia and Derek amazed. Derek asked, "Mom, is he really an angel?"

"Yes son, he really is."

"Have you ever met one before?"

"No. I just know he is."

"I like him. He seems nice. He'd make a good ally, mom."

"Yes he would. Now, let's get this little guy home."

Talia and Derek flagged down a passing cop car. Within no time the area was full of sheriffs cars. Noah pulled up with Melissa. Stiles had awaken by then. Noah hugged Stiles tightly, "Stiles, where'd you go?"

"I'm sorry daddy, I walked into the woods by accident."

"I was so scared, son." Noah looked him over for any bruises, scratches, or any sort of sign that Stiles was harmed.   
He didn't find anything. 

Talia put her hand on Noah's shoulder, "He's fine, Noah, I checked him over."

"How did you find him?"

"Derek and I went out and found him bundled up and asleep next to a tree."

Noah actually hugged Talia and shook Derek's hand, "Thank you so much for finding him."

"You are very welcome", Talia looked over at Melissa, "Mrs. McCall, you are welcome to come stay at my compound. I believe your handsome son Scott is currently there with the Laheys. We have more then enough room."

Melissa thanked Talia but declined her offer. Noah had one of his deputies drive the Hales and Melissa back to the Hale compound as he took Stiles to the hospital to be checked out and to see Claudia. Melissa and the deputy picked up an exhausted Scott and took him home. Talia waited for Gabriel as Derek played video games with Camden and Laura. Isaac and Cora had fallen asleep in her princess fort while telling each other scary stories. As she was on the phone talking to Peter she suddenly heard a knock on the window next to her. She turned to see Gabriel smiling and waving at her. She hung up with Peter as she let Gabriel in and called Derek into her den.


	3. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel explains to Stiles about the night he was kidnapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adore Gabriel so here's a little tale of him trying to explain to Stiles what happened the night he was kidnapped.

Stiles finished carving the last of the twenty pumpkins he had bought. Derek walked back into Noah's house to take the last pumpkin outside. "Stiles, please tell me this is the last one."

"It is. Next time, don't let me buy twenty pumpkins. My hand hurts from carving pumpkins for two days."

"I did tell you not to buy twenty pumpkins. You said you'd get Isaac and Malia to help you."

Isaac looked at Stiles as he finished tying up the goodie bags the Hale Pack were going to hand out to trick or treaters. "Whoa, my job is to make the candy bags. Why we make over a hundred candy bags instead of just handing out a single candy is beyond me but whatever."

Stiles laughed, "Because the Hale Pack doesn't give out one candy. We go big. You know damn well that kids love our candy bags."

"They do. My students get so excited when they discuss what they got in theirs and even more excited that they came to the right house."

Derek and Stiles had started their own Halloween tradition for their pack. Since the Hale Compound was so far into the woods that they never received trick or treaters, every year they celebrated it at a different pack/friends house in town. They used Noah's, Melissa and Chris's, Scott Veterinary Clinic, Malia and Parrish's cute little house, and even the lobby of Peter's penthouse complex. The Hale Pack loved Halloween and it showed. The goodie bags they handed out contained large candy bars, toys, hair clips, a coupon for a free ice cream cone, and $2 bills. All the kids loved getting a Hale Pack goodie bag. 

Countless kids later, Scott walked up to the door with his sleeping raven haired infant daughter strapped to him in her baby bjorn dressed as a pumpkin. Scott knocked on the door, "Trick or Treat." 

Stiles opened the door, "It's about time you got here with my goddaughter." He hugged Scott. Scott walked into the house as Stiles said, "Give her to me already."

"Hold on." Scott unstrapped the baby and handed her to Stiles as Derek and Isaac hugged and scented Scott. 

Stiles rubbed his cheek against the baby's cheek, "Hello, pretty girl. I've missed you so much." Stiles kissed her forehead as Derek came over and left a kiss on her too. 

Derek looked at Scott, "Where's Lydia?"

"Out on patrol with Liam. She let me bring Canagan out to trick or treat. Who's out patrolling from your pack?"

"Malia and Peter. Parrish by default since he has to work tonight. Brett and Theo are patrolling for Satomi's pack."

Scott plopped down onto the recliner as he watched Stiles hand out candy to the little trick or treaters while holding Canagan. When Stiles closed the door he said, "I still don't understand why we have to have so many patrols out on Halloween? It's not like anything has ever happened before."

Scott had just popped a candy into his mouth as he said, "Besides that time you were kidnapped when we were little."

Derek glared at Scott as Stiles quizzically looked at both of them and asked, "What are you talking about? I was never kidnapped."

Scott nodded, "Uhmmmm, yeah you were. That year I had the Halloween party and my dad showed up drunk while we were trick or treating. You were kidnapped."

"I walked away."

"Bullshit. That's what you said happened but there's no way that you'd walk away from us. Think about it, would you, and I mean five year old you, just walk into the dark as shit woods by yourself? All the way to the Hale compound? Hell no you wouldn't."

Derek sighed, "Scott, he wasn't kidnapped."

"Sure he wasn't. Stiles has been my friend since we were three, I know him like I know the back of my hand and there is no way he would of walked away from us into the darkness by himself. Nope. He was kidnapped."

Isaac looked at Derek, "Wait a minute. I remember that. And after that year Camden would take me trick or treating instead of going out with Derek and his friends."

Stiles cocked an eyebrow at Derek, "Derek Hale, was I kidnapped? And remember, Scott will tell me if you're lying."

Just then there was a knock at the door, trick or treaters were waiting as Derek said, "We'll discuss this later tonight, I promise."

Scott smiled, "I've been waiting to hear the truth for years. Canagan and I are staying for this."

Hours later, after all the trick or treaters had gone home, Derek, Stiles, Isaac, Scott and his now wide awake daughter Canagan sat in the living room eating Isaac's homemade lasagna. Stiles turned to Derek, "Alright, Babe, tell me the story."

Derek, as he fed the baby her bottle, scowled at Scott. Scott laughed, "Scowl at me all you want, Alpha Hale, I don't care."

"You should be glad I adore Canagan so much that I don't want to leave her without a dad even if he has a big mouth."

"Blah blah blah, get on with it already."

Stiles agreed, "Yeah."

"Fine. But none of you are allowed to ask me a single question until I'm done and I mean it, Stiles. Not one question, got it."

"But..."

"I'm serious, Stiles."

"Fine. Tell us already."

Derek proceeded to tell them: "You were kidnapped."

Scott yelled out, "I knew it!"  
Canagan jumped and started crying.

Derek growled, "Scott, you asshole. I said don't interrupt."

Scott went over and gingerly plucked the baby out of Derek's arms, "I'm sorry, little princess, daddy didn't mean to scare you." He gently rocked her in his arms as he walked around the room with her. He glanced at Derek, "Sorry, Derek. Go on."

"No more interruptions. If you're name isn't Canagan, you better not make a single noise. So yes, Stiles was kidnapped. My mom let me go out with her to find him. We went in our wolf forms and as we came into a clearing we felt something evil in the area. My mom knew it was ancient but not what it was. We walked into the clearing to find what we found out to be a Valravn and it's mate holding Stiles hostage. It had planned to eat Stiles's heart in order to transform into it's true state, which was that of a half wolf half bird creature. It's mate was already in that form and it was horrifying. My mom and I killed the creature and saved Stiles."

The group stared at Derek as they waited for the rest of the story. After awhile Stiles said, "And?"

"And what?"

"Derek, seriously, that is not the rest of the story. Why don't I remember that? Did you kill the Valravn?"

"That's it. That's the story."

Isaac shook his head involuntarily and Stiles caught it, "Liar, Derek, what the fuck. You need to tell me. Did your mom pull my memory? She's fucked over people like that, what would stop her from doing that to a five year old? Derek, I'm not fucking around, you better tell me or I'll leave."

Derek growled, "How dare you threaten me like that, Stiles."

"Growl at me all you want, Derek, it doesn't scare me and it doesn't make me obey you, I'm not a wolf. You're keeping something big from me and I want to know what. If my memory was erased by your mother, I need to know why and if you don't tell me I'll leave our house until I find out and I won't come back if you force me to find out on my own."

The room became eerily quiet. Scott completely regretted bringing the subject up. Stiles defiantly stared at Derek as Derek stared back. Isaac spoke up, "This is getting way to intense. Why don't you two just take a break and continue this tomorrow."

Stiles didn't break eye contact with Derek as he said, "Isaac, tomorrow will be too late. I need to know tonight." 

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. It broke the tension in the air. Stiles looked at the clock, "Who the fuck could that be? It's almost midnight." He grabbed his bat as Scott hid with Canagan in the panic room and the other two wolves shifted, bringing out their claws and fangs. 

Stiles opened the door to find a light brown haired man with the most mischievous grin smiling at him. The air outside smelled sweet but with an undertone of something dangerous. Stiles stammered, "What are you?"

"The question should be who am I. Wanna let me in and I'll tell you."

Derek came up behind Stiles and changed his whole demeanor. Stiles even felt it. He could hear the happiness in Derek's voice as he said, "Let him in, Stiles. He'll answer your questions...Stiles, let him in."

Stiles let the man in. Derek gave the man a strong hug which was reciprocated. Stiles and Isaac watched as Derek scented the man, causing the man to chuckle as he said, "Alright already. I always forget how excited you and Talia would get when I visited." He placed a small kiss on Derek's forehead. Derek laughed. Stiles and Isaac stood dumbfounded. Stiles had never seen Derek act this way with anyone ever. Stiles began to feel the tendrils of jealousy breaking through.

Stiles spoke up first, "Who are you? Why is my husband scenting you? Why do you look so familiar?"

Isaac blurted, "Wait! Why is our elementary school janitor here?"

Stiles looked at Isaac, "What?"

"He was our janitor when we were in sixth grade. He came to Camden's funeral. He told me that I'd be okay. That I'd find another family and that Camden really was in heaven and it was beautiful, full of memories of him and I. Who are you, really?"

The man smiled at Stiles and Isaac, "I'm Gabriel, no real last name, and I'm an angel."

Suddenly the door to the panic room opened and Scott came out, "What the fuck? A real life angel?" 

"Hello, Scott McCall, the true alpha. Did you just leave Canagan alone in that panic room?"

"You know me?" 

"I do. Go get your girl out of that room."  
Scott went back into the panic room. Derek brought Gabriel some food. Gabriel and Derek sat down. Isaac stared at them as he too sat down. Stiles stayed standing as Scott came out of the room with the baby. 

Gabriel asked, "Scott, can I see her your little princess?"

"No. Not until I know I can trust you."

"Fair enough. Everyone, sit please."

Stiles stayed standing, "Tell me the story, Gabriel, if that's even your real name."

Gabriel laughed, "So brave still, aren't you, Stiles. It's what keeps you alive. But seriously, sit." Gabriel snapped his fingers and Stiles sat down. 

Stiles instantly became angry, "How dare you force me to sit! Get out!"

Gabriel took a bite of his lasagna then said, "I'm not a vampire. I was being courteous when I just didn't barge in here. If you want answers I need you to sit down and shut up. And, I must say, you're being a dick right now. How dare you threaten to leave Derek over something so trivial. That was completely uncalled for you ungrateful turd."

"How...did you just call me an ungrateful turd?"

"Yes I did. You're being an asshole, Mieczyslaw. Now let me eat this delicious lasagna that Isaac made and I'll tell you what you want to know." Stiles let out a huff.

Gabriel finished his meal, sat all the way back into the sofa and said, "Alright, yes, I was your janitor and yes, I went to Camden's funeral because I've been keeping an eye on Stiles since that Halloween night, and by default, I've been keeping an eye on Isaac and Scott as well. You three have grown up to be formidable men and I've been so lucky to watch you become pure hearted men." 

Isaac grinned widely, "Thank you...what should I call you?"

"Gabriel."

Scott interrupted, "As in the Archangel Gabriel? That Gabriel?" Gabriel nodded. Scott gasped as he said, "I don't know what to say...oh my god, so God is real?"

"Yes, but that's a whole different story. Anyway, Derek wasn't lying when he said that him and Talia defeated the Valravn hybrid. I dispatched the other Valravn before he pulled out Stiles's heart. It had found you, Stiles, because of what you are, a spark. Your heart would of changed the Valravn immediately. After I killed it, I showed Talia how to get rid of the bodies properly, just in case another Valravn ever came back. Talia had changed into her human form but Derek stayed in his wolf form to protect Stiles. When Stiles had seen Talia in her human form and the big wolf was now gone, he put two and two together and realized that she and Derek were werewolves. I was on the fence about pulling your memory of the Valravn but when you figured out that Derek and Talia were wolves, I knew I had to pull them, so I did and I replaced them with false ones. Derek and Talia took Stiles into town and then I met up with them at the compound. I explained to them what the Valravn was and more importantly, what and who Stiles really is."

Stiles scoffed, "I'm a spark, a druid. Everyone knows that."

Gabriel shook his head,"No, Stiles, you're not a Druid because you're a spark, you're a spark, period. Most sparks, the ones that weren't found and killed, became druids, witches, shaman, wizards, whatever you want to call it because they had special abilities. Stiles, do you know what a nephilim is?"

Scott answered, "A child of a human and an angel."

Gabriel smiled, "Good job, Scott. You paid attention in your catechism classes. Yes, a nephilim is the offspring of a human and an angel. They are beautiful creatures but they are also considered abominations and they are routinely killed. If a nephilim is not found out and they survive long enough to have children, those children become sparks."

The house stayed quiet for a moment. Gabriel snapped in a lollipop for himself. Stiles, Scott, and Isaac stared at Gabriel wide eyed. Gabriel laughed as he said, "You're part angel, Harry."

Stiles rolled his eyes and frowned, "Great, a smartass angel."

Scott threw a pillow at Stiles, "Dude, why are you still being a dick? He's a smartass like you. Oh shit...are you his infinite grandfather, Gabriel?"

Stiles let out a shallow gasp, "No? Are you? It would explain so much."

Gabriel shook his head, "No, I'm your infinite uncle."

Scott asked, "Which angel is his grandfather then?"

Gabriel's demeanor changed. All the wolves felt it, the sadness rolling off of Gabriel as he explained, "Okay, I need you to promise me you'll never call to him, any of you. He might not hear the wolves, but he might hear you, Stiles, even though I warded your ribs against my family, except for me, ever finding you, because if he finds you, he will kill you, your pack, and your loved ones because that's his job. Promise me."

The trio nodded. Derek had already made that promise decades ago. In unison they said, "I promise." 

Gabriel looked at Derek as he said, "Derek has spent his life keeping you three safe, minus the six years he was in hiding, please don't make his diligence be in vain." Gabriel looked back at the trio, "You're the descendent of my brother, Michael."

Scott chocked out, "Oh shit. I promise I'll never call to him."

Stiles shrugged, "So?"

Scott frowned at Stiles, "Seriously? Stiles, he's the one that shoved Lucifer into hell. He's the enforcer. He's the one you pray to when you're possessed. Michael is not an angel to fuck with."

Gabriel mockingly huffed out, "Excuse me, none of us are to be fucked with. We're all pretty deadly you know."

Scott stammered, "I'm so sorry, you're right. Fuck, please don't smite me."

Gabriel laughed, "Of course not."

Stiles interrupted, "Wait a minute, you warded my ribs?"

"I did. I didn't want another angel to find you, even by accident. Try not to get a chest x-ray, you'll freak out the technician. Anyway, later that night after everything calmed down and I had spoken to Talia and Derek, they both had pledged to me that they would watch over you, Stiles, and they did until they couldn't. What I didn't expect was that you'd become Derek's mate. But, you did promise to always protect Derek, and you did call him beautiful and fluffy so I should of expected it."

Stiles laughed, the tension and anger he was carrying left him as he said, "I said all of that?"

Derek nodded as he chuckled, "Yes you did. You even asked my mom if you could 'pet her baby'. I could of eaten you like a nugget. You fell asleep and I stretched around you to keep you warm. You promised to keep the fact that I was a werewolf a secret."

Gabriel popped in slices of luscious chocolate cake already cut and showcased on china plates. Gabriel and Derek picked theirs up and started eating the cake. Derek let out a long, "Mmmmmmmm, Gabriel, this is delicious. You three better eat yours or I will."

Stiles asked, "What's your deal with all the sweets?"

Gabriel twitched his nose for a second, "I love sweets. But anyway, that's about it. You surprised me because I didn't even know my brother had a nephilim so I was shocked to find you, Stiles. Whatever you do don't call out to any of my brothers or sisters, and when you have a child please call to me so I can ward them too. And Stiles, if I ever hear you tell Derek you'll leave him over something stupid again I'll lock you in a room with fledglings that will try to stab you with their practice angel blades. They're vicious little creatures. Now, any of you have any questions?"

Scott spoke up first, "Can you ward me and my baby?"

"You and Canagan don't need to be warded against my family. I can ward both of you against possessions though, that could be a problem."

Stiles groaned, "Well you should of done that for me too."

"I'm so sorry for that, Stiles. I wasn't here on earth when that happened. If it's any consolation, I found that nogitsune and killed it."

"You killed it? How? It can't be killed."

"Who told you that? Of course it could be killed. Nothing fucks with my super nephew and gets away with it. But I'll add that to your wards." Gabriel winked at Stiles. "Anything else?"

Isaac raised his hand. Gabriel nodded at him, "Yes, Isaac?"

"When we die, is it true that we won't go to heaven?"

"Sorta. It's pretty complicated but long story short, if you're not a dick you won't go to purgatory but not exactly human heaven. It's pretty nice."

Gabriel spent the night answering questions. He etched into Derek, Stiles, Isaac, and Canagan's ribs anti-possession sigils. Scott let Gabriel rock Canagan in his arms. He whispered into her ear a blessing in enochian. The baby smiled, her dark eyes glistened as she held Gabriel's finger. "Scott, she's truly a beautiful girl."

"Thank you, Gabriel."

Gabriel ended up staying for a week. The only ones that knew who Gabriel really was were Derek, Stiles, Scott, and Isaac. Derek introduced Gabriel to the rest of the pack as a trickster. Gabriel loved his time with all of them. He had finally broken through to Stiles due to their shared enjoyment of trying to make Derek laugh and not be so serious. Stiles even started calling Gabriel his, "Super Uncle", which Gabriel always found hilarious. At the end of the week, Gabriel promised that he'd come back to stay with them for a couple of days once a year so that Gabriel would once again, according to Derek and Stiles, have a "family" to be around. Gabriel cherished his little werewolf family so much that every three years he would come back to Beacon Hill on Halloween and take the children of pack out trick or treating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween, Dear Reader, and don't forget to not turn off your jack o'lanterns until after midnight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my little story.   
> Another chapter is coming soon.


End file.
